Canons
Only certain stories, tv shows, and movies are available for use in Rise of the Prim. This is to make sure which ever universe your character is from can be easily referenced by other players and Staff. If you absolutely must play Pikachu or Bowser, be prepared to show ample canon source material. An application is available to have your canon incorporated into the U19. Please understand that the staff have a big enough job maintaining the regular and guest canons, so you will be asked to make a minimum time commitment, and do the building yourself. If you are not famillair with how to build on pennmush, fret not. We have plenty of guides, tools, faqs, and instructional videos to assist you in this. See also: Incorporating Canons, Empires Regular Canons The following are regular canons. Please click on each to see what internet resources are permitted. Feel free to debate these ideas on the talk pages. Each Regular canon brings a coded @system or pandacombat skill tree to U19. *The Dark Tower #1's note: The Dark Tower can be considered the Ruling Canon. It is the format that binds U19 together. The better you understand the story of the Dark Tower, the greater your understanding of the game will be. Because of the interconnected nature of Stephen Kings's work, any of his published works can be included, including the Talsiman series written with Peter Straub An example of a Feature Character, Hero, would be Roland Deschain An example of a Feature Character, Villan, would be Pennywise the clown. *The Frank Baum Oz series (refered to as Ozv1) and Gregory McGuire's Wicked (Ozv2) series. #1's note: Elphaba's crystal ball contains U19. The designer has a fierce love for both of the Oz universes. An example of a Feature Character villan would be the Gnome King. An example of a Feature Character hero would be Ozma. *Star Trek #1's note: Besides my watching every episode of TNG, DS9, and VOY ever like 3 times, the space engine, Aspace, is built from Star Trek. An example of a Feature Character villan would be Intendant-General Kira. An example of a Feature Character hero would be Admiral Kathryn Janeway * The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit #1's note: If anyone knows for sure where the One Ring is, it's bound to be one of these guys. pandacombat's Warrior skill tree comes from this canon An example of a feature character villan would be Lord Ambassador Mordu, or the Mouth of Sauron. An example of a feature character hero would be Gunslinger Gandalf the White * Star Wars #1's note: Mostly to appease the fanboys, Star Wars offers a whole Force branch of the pandacombat skill tree. An example of a feature character hero would be General Hans Solo An example of a feature character villan would be Emperor Palpatine * Harry Potter #1's note: Included for it's extensive canon sources, and wonderful characters. The pandacombat Wandlore skill tree features spells and alchemy skills from the canon. An example of a feature character hero would be Gunslinger Cedric Diggory An example of a feature character villan would be Intendant Bellatrix Lestrange * Battlestar Galactica, of the Ron Moore BSGv2 variety. We will also feature Caprica and the 12 Colonies as they were during the show. Yes, both will occur concurrently. For more detail about how the canon is incorporated, please see the BSGv2. #1's note: This canon's sources aren't as extensive, and we will only be using the reimagined series, not the cuddlefuntyme 70's version. However Aspace will make great use of Toasters and Raiders and Baseships and Battlestars. They will feature Jump Drives, and advanced hull armor. This will come at the cost of little shielding, and a maximum of warp 2 for the most powerful classes. PS from #1: pandacombat's Specialist skill tree comes from this canon. An example of a feature character hero would be Gunslinger Natalie6 An example of a feature character villan would be President Gaius Baltar * Downton Abbey #1's note: This is my personal sandbox, and the entire idea behind Rise of the Prim was born after I built Downton Abbey in MUSHroom. PS from #1: The seat of the United Terran Republic government is Downtown Abbey, which happens to be the home of the United Terran Republic President Matthew Crawley Guest (Seasonal) Canons Guest Canons are added to advance the seasonal story archs in play. While guest canons are featured, players may source their characters in the approved canon, and join the proper Empire and Organization. Characters and their Character Assets will be transferred to another Empire during the @convention break between series. * Serenity #1's note: Series One Will roll out the first of the Whedon canons, Serenity. The Serenity Systems will make prime targets for the Dominion and other nefarious forces. Expect lots of Reaver bots. Ships though, don't be gross. * Sookie Stackhouse Novels #1's note: It was a tough call between the much better books behind True Blood, or Whedon's other 'verse, BTVS. We will save the BTVS roll out for another season, though. Watch for a hellmouth to open near you!